Faded Photographs
by WithInTheWolfPack
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Somewhere lost in this world thre is a book of old and faded photographs. Together those thousand word pictures tell a story that has yet to be told. One that is about to be spun again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my fist fanfiction and the insperations for it came from the Nickelback song 'Photograph.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the song Photograph.

Faded Photographs

Story Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Somewhere lost in this world there is a book of old and faded photographs. Together those thousand word pictures tell a story that has yet to be told. One that is about to be spun again.

Chapter One

Buried somewhere in one of the four corners of the earth there is a quickly fading photo. Within the photo there are countless people but most of them blend into the background as the attention falls on two people. The first a blond who's face is twisted into a look of pure shock as the second person, a shaggy haired boy, collides with the first.

This is the picture that starts it all. This is the picture that begins my story. This is the point in my history that I unfortunately have to begin my tale.

* * *

><p>The large scarlett train that acts as the Hogwarts Express is the eighth wonder of the world. I remember the first time I saw it and how my jaw dropped in awe at the vision of beauty that stood bright and strong within a smoky haze. It was like something out of a dream or perfectly told fairytale. It's a sight that always amazes me even after six years of filling my eyes with it and about twenty-four rides on it.<p>

Even now as I begin my seventh year the sight of the train still makes me feel like I'm about to ride it for the first time. It's my parents that keeps reminding me that I'm not.

"Oh Paul, our baby girl is all grown up!" If I thought my mum was bad my first year with all the picture taking and fussing it was nothing compared to my last. It's been nothing but tearful looks, bone crushing hugs, and picture after dreaded picture.

"That she is, Rhonda. That she is." My dad isn't innocent in this at all, he's the one who's been taking pictures nonstop. From the time he woke me up to running through the barrier to the platform the only sound I've heard all morning is the snapping of his bloody camra.

With all my parent's fussing over me my little brother, James, has been completely ignored. If I thought it bothered him one bit it took one look at the smirk on his face to say otherwise. I just can't wait until he gets to his seventh year and is put through this hell.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family more than anything, they're just not normal. And sometimes it's unenough to make me want to run away to Canada pulling at my hair and screaming all the way.

"Paul we must get a picture of Raelyn in front of the train." Mum always has such great ideas. Note the heavy sarcasm in that statement. I am absolutely sick and tired of having my picture taken and if I ever see another camra pointed my way it will be too soon.

"What a splended idea if I do say so myself. Strike a pose Raelyn!" I swear Dad's obbession with the Muggle camra comes from him being a pure-blood. He thinks the thing is the best thing ever since sliced bread.

Resisting the urge to sigh, scream, or do both I put my back to the train and faced Dad forcing an akward smile. Hopefully this will be the last picture and I won't have to be blinded by that bloodly flash again until graduation.

"Padfoot watch out for the-"

The warning was lost on me as something slammed into my side and sent me crashing to the ground before an unnatural weight landed on top of me. Spots danced before my eyes as I tried to figure out what just happened. I was hoping behind hope that the spots were due to my head slamming against the hard floor and not my father deciding to take my picture at that exact moment. Luck was not on my side.

"Best picture ever," I heard James saying. "Raelyn can I keep this one?"

I groaned. This was not a good start to the year.

The unnatural weight sifted and disappeared. An unknown hand replaced the spots in front of my eyes and pulled me back up to my feet. I followed the arm the hand was attached to to see who had just made my brother's day.

If the shaggy black hair and endless grey eyes didn't give it away the infamous smirk plastered on his face certainly did. The person who crashed into me was none other than the one and only Sirius Black.

"Sorry about that love," Black said, releasing my hand. "Wasn't watchig where I was going."

If Merlin had a heart he would kill me before my family interviened.

Merlin does not have a heart.

"Now young man." In no way shape or form is my father an intimidating man. He's tall yes, but skinner than a pole with no visible muscle to speak of. His skills with a wand are less than desirable. He runs on the fact that he thinks he's the funniest person to ever walk this earth. A flobberworm could come up with better jokes.

Now with him standing inbetween me and Black I prayed to Merlin that he would actually say something funny.

Merlin is apparently ignoring me.

"Before I can let my daughter or you get on that train I have to know, what are your intentions with her?" It was impossible to tell if he was joking or not.

"Intention?" Black sounded slightly taken aback. "I've never met her before. I don't even know what her name is."

My dad then poked Sirius Black in the chest. "Likely story."

I hid my face in my hands to keep someone from seeing my terrorified face. I could hear James' uncontrollable laughter and wondered if his sides hurt as much as they sound like they do. Why do I have to be the center of my parents' attention?

I peeked through my fingers to a see a face splitting grin turn up the corners of my father's mouth. I let my hands fall back to my sides. This is not going to end well.

My dad slapped a hand against Black's back. "I'm just messin'. If Raelyn knew you I would have read about you in her diary."

Whoever said Merlin is a merciful man is a liar. A big fat liar.

Mum choose that exact moment to enter the conversation. If I thought she was going to be of any help I was sadly mistaken.

"No, no Paul. She has mentioned him. Oh what did she say his name was?" My mum is a short and extremely stout women. When she thinks she likes to tap her chin which makes her second one jiggle. "Samuel Bonds, that's it. Samuel Bonds, the one she said she woudn't mind to try baking cookies with. Or was it on?"

My face is so red that I wouldn't be surprised if it melted off due to the heat. James on the other hand was laughing so hard that he actually hit the ground and continued to roll and cry. I'm so glad that he can find comfort in my pain and social homicide.

I was too mortified to see how Sirius Black was reacting to this. It didn't help that his friends had choose the 'cookie' moment to walk up to see what was going on. There is no way in Hades that this whole incident is going to disappear. There isn't a doubt in my mind that more than one person was easing dropping and already spreading all the different rumors. I know once James can manage to catch his breath he'll start telling the story to anyone who will listen with his own twisted details.

When Dad started to question the other boys I took the moment to grab my trunk and make a run for it, all awhile thinking that Canada keeps looking better and better.

A/N: So there's the first chapter and depending on the feedback I get I may or may not continue it. If I do it will be a while before I update because I want to write at least write a couple of more chapters before I start posting again.

~Katie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was surprised at the fast feedback I got. I did go back to the first chapter and respelled Canada correctly. Thank you lovegood (). I will admit that I am a horrible speller and even worse at geography.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. There is a quote in this chapter that I do not own but do not know who to give credit to, it's the friend/ best friend quote. I don't know who said it but it wasn't me.

Chapter Two

Someone somewhere once said that a friend will pick you up when you fall but a best friend will point and laugh at you because they're the one who tripped you. Hanson Jones may not have been the person who tripped me but he was definitely laughing at me.

"Raelyn we've been friends for a long time now," Hanson said out of the blue on our to the first class of the year, "and I have to ask you a serious question that requires a very serious answer."

"Okay," Hanson was not a man of many words. Nor was he a man of seriousness. I was beyond confused.

"Why have you never asked to bake cookies on me?" I'm surprised Hanson was able to make it to the end of the sentence without dissolving into a fit of giggles. oh, I'm sorry Hanson's too manly to giggle. I'm surprised he could make it to the end of that sentence without dissolving into a fit of _chuckles_.

I stopped walking and pulled my charms book out of my bag. I then continued to beat the crap out of my best friend with it. Hanson is about as funny as my father.

I ignored the other students who gave Hanson and I a wide birth, pressing themselves against the wall as they passed by. I'm sure they were wondering when Hanson was going to stand up straight and retaliate against me. In all honestly I wondered myself when he was going to turn and take the book from my hands.

It's no secret that Hanson is the most intimidating person to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. Being part South African giant he stood somewhere around seven- maybe even eight feet tall. In addition to his height Hanson had enough muscles for two Beaters. Add his tattooes, dread locks, and piercings to the height and muscle and you have someone who could make the nastiest Slytherin beg for mercy with a single cross eyed look.

Yet he stayed crouched and continued to plead for help as I 'abused' him.

"That's enough of that," Hanson finally said and took my book away of me. "You know I bruise easily."

I made a face at him. "Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"What?" Hanson stopped in front of me and lifted his shirt. "You don't think I have nice abs? I think I have nice abs."

I swear I just saw that red head swoon. "Put your shirt down."

Hanson pouted but did as I asked. I don't get why people are so afraid of him, he's nothing more than a giant teddy bear.

"At least now I know you're not friends with me just for my body."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Touche."

I'll never understand why Hanson choose me to be his best friend. I'm a tiny, little Hufflepuff who can't intimidate a goldfish and he's like the Incredible Hulk. Maybe we're just proof that opposites attract. You know in a nonsexual way.

I was pulled out of my thoughts at the figure skipping down the corridor. If it wasn't for the messy, stick every which way blond hair and the horn rimmed glasses I would have thought it was my brother, James. But James always kept his hair neat and in place and he had beyond perfect vision. As for the skipping, well I did say my family wasn't normal. I mean there have been occasions when we've made the Lovegoods look like freaking geniuses.

"Good morning Ray-Ray and Hanson," Oh sweet Merlin it is James. "How are two of my favorite people on this lovely morning?"

James skidded to a stop in front of us. I could try to figure out what my brother was thinking but I would just be wasting my time. Lots and lots of time. That boy has more layers than the biggest onion in the world.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked trying to feel his forehead.

"I feel fine," he said grabbing my hand and forcing it back to my side. "You're never going to guess what I did last night."

"Do I want to know?" I asked. James doesn't actually have that filter in his mind that tells him when things are okay to share and when things should be kept to one's self.

"You started an illegal owl fighting club?" Hanson guessed. He should really stop giving James ideas.

"No, but that sounds awesome." James meant it too. He the same look on his face that he gets on Christmas morning. "Raelyn can I barrow-"

"No." No way in Hades was I going to let my little brother use my owl in an in some underground fight club. "What did you do?"

"Oh right," James looses his train of thought way too easily. "So last night, well really yesterday afternoon, I made friends with the Marauders." I opened my mouth to say something but James cut me off. "They think our family is hilarious and absolutely crazy. They love it. So after you bolted and I finally caught my breath I became an honary Marauder and James Potter's offical 'Mini Me.'"

That explained the messy hair and the glasses with no lenses. "You seem way too proud of that."

James put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I am proud of it. I get to take over the Maraudering business when you guys graduate this year. That's two years of ruling this school."

I honestly had no idea what to say to that. My brother was the typical Ravenclaw who put most of his focus, when he had it, in his school work. How in Merlin's spotted boxers did he expect to pull off being a Marauder? Then again James is also smart enough to know how not to get caught for doing something against the rules. Maybe he will make a good Marauder.

"I thought that the Marauders never let anyone else in their little circle," Hanson said.

"They don't. But I told James I could help him win over Lily Evans. He believed it." James was smiling like a maniac but I could tell there was something else he wanted to say. Since when does James watch what he says.

"But you've never had a girlfriend," I teased.

"That you know about. Honestly Raelyn who in their right mind would introduce somebody to our family?" He had a point. I've never even let Hanson meet my parents. I'm afraid they'd scare him away.

A bell rang out against the walls of the crowding corridor signaling the end of breakfast.

"I'll see you two later." With that James continued to skip down the corridor. Maybe I should question why a fifteen year old boy was skipping in a corridor. Then again he is a Minks.

"Did you notice that James didn't say a single word about mentioning you to the Marauders?" Hanson asked with a smirk.

To be honest I hadn't. It looks like Merlin is finally dealing me a good hand.

"I almost forgot," James said coming up behind me. "I told Sirius you'd be having dinner with him at the Gryffindor table tonight so don't bail. He has some questions about cookies."

Screw you Merlin. Screw you.

A/N: Short yes but I wanted to end it there. Will the next one be longer? I don't know. I've decided to just write this chapter by chapter so I can't tell you when I'll be updating but I'll try to update as fast as I can. Maybe once ever couple of days at least. I can promise that the next chapter will be filled with Sirius Black and all sorts of Marauder goodness. And maybe a cookie or two.

~Katie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Whoa! Next chapter! Thank you to all those who review. You make me want to update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three

Just when I thought James couldn't get any stranger he ninja rolls out of a wall. The sight had me so speechless that I couldn't even question it. In fact the only thought that came to my head was this: _What the hell were the Marauders thinking when they made my brother an honoray one?_

"What are you doing?" I asked, startling the man-child that just literally popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Raelyn!" James was all smiles when he jumped to his feet. "I'm on my way to dinner. What are you doing?"

James must of thought I was going to try and skip dinner because when he asked me what I was doing he narrowed his eyes and gave me a very suspicious look. That right there just proves that for a Ravenclaw James is a complete idiot. The one thing you never do at Hogwarts is skip a meal. That's like, well, I can't think of anything that would as bad accept for the world ending. Or maybe seeing You-Know-Who perform a ballet.

"I'm headed the same way your are little brother," I said and James smiled again. James has one of the best smiles. His teeth are slightly crooked and he refuses to get them fixed. They make his smile very James-like and highly contagious.

"Great we can go together!" James slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you going to skip?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"No?" He spread the word out and made it a question.

"Oh, I was going to skip with you."

"Then no. No way in Hades am I going to skip to dinner with you."

"Why?" I figured he would skip at the chance. That wasn't a very good pun. Nor was it a very good attempt at a joke. I think I have my dad's sense of humor.

"Because, Raelyn, you do not need to go skipping down the corridor in a skirt. Ever." There's the protective little brother I never wanted.

James started walking, affectively dragging me with him. As we walked he started to hum what he called 'his theme song'. What the actually name of the song is I cannot tell you. While James be good at many things, he is the worst hummer I have ever heard. I, for one, was not aware of the fact that someone could be a bad hummer but James is.

Anyway as James hummed to himself I let my thoughts wonder back to seeing him ninja roll out of the wall. I could have questioned him about the whole wall thing but I didn't. No, instead I went with a different approach.

"You know, I kind of wish we were twins," I said as we decended the stairs into the Entrance Hall.

"Really? Why?" I don't think James has ever heard the expression curiosity killed the cat. Not that it really applies here.

"Then I'd get to see you and you're little band of new age Maruaders. I can just seem them now, skipping down corridors and ninja rolling through seemingly solid walls."

"It should be interesting though so far I'm on my own." James whipped away an imaginary tear. At least I think it was imaginary, there's no telling with that boy anymore. "Where are you going?"

"Dinner?" I said pointing at the Hufflepuff table.

"But I said you where having dinner," James frowned and pointed at the Gryffindor table. "Over there."

I made a face. "I don't really want to. I've had enough Gryffindor ridicule already today."

"From who?" Protective little brother is back.

_~Flashback~_

_The one class Hanson and I don't have together this year is History of Magic. I was very upset when he told me he dropped that class. Who am I supposed to draw marker mustaches on now?_

_Doodling on the desk I didn't notice someone taking the seat next to me. I probably should of watched that seat and saved it for someone I knew. Now I have to spend the year next to some I offically dislike._

_"Hey Catelynn!" I assumed the person on my right was talking to someone else. "Catelynn? Hey Catelynn, don't ignore me."_

_I looked up to see a brunette with brown eyes giving me an icy stare. Keep in mind that I have never met this girl before in my life._

_"Are you talking to me?" I asked and she gave me a look that clearly said 'duh.' "Oh, well my name isn't Catelynn. It's Raelyn." _

_The brunette clearly didn't care. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and slammed something down on the desk in front of me. It was the picture that proved that my dad had waited until the exact second that Sirius Black crashed into me to take my picture in front of the train. Here I had almost managed to push that accident and the looming dinner to the back of my mind. Now the two are events are swirling around, taunting me once again._

_Thank you soo much unknown brunette._

_"What the bloodly hell do you think you were doing?" she asked. Oh, her voice gives me chills. Like nails on a chalkboard. Shudder._

_"Posing for a picture?" It came more of a question than a statement. Why couldn't Merlin give all Hufflepuff's an unbendable backbone like Hanson? _

_"If you're just posing for a picture can you explain to me why Sirius Black seems like in such a hurry to see you?" I just got the image of a drowing cat in my mind. _

_"He ran into me?" Why am I such a jellyfish?_

_"I don't believe that. I heard about what you said about Sirius and cookies." Out of everything that happened on the platform people always seem to come back to the cookies. If it wasn't for the fact that cookies are one of the best foods ever invented I would have to question the sudden obession with them._

_"Well, it's the truth. Why do you care anyway?" Merlin just gave me the tiniest bit of backbone. Maybe he's taking pity on me._

_"Minks and Meadowes, that's a strange seating choice," Professor Binns voice stopped the brunette from retorting. "This should be an interesting year."_

_Meadowes? As in Dorcas Meadowes? I'm stuck all year next to Docras Meadowes? The Dorcas Meadowes who's Hogwarts biggest gossip? The Dorcas Meadowes can be extrememly jealous? The Dorcas Meadowes who thinks there's something going on between me and Sirius Black? The Dorcas Meadowes who's Sirius Black's on again off again girlfriend?_

_Merlin you have one sick sense of humor._

_~Flashback~_

James' mouth was slightly agape when I finished my retelling. The ends of his lips were twitching like he was about to start laughing his arse off, which he most likely was. Him and Merlin tend to share in the same sense of humor.

"Okay," he said slowly. The whole thing was sort of awkward since the two of us were standing in the middle of the Great Hall. "Well I promised that you would have dinner with the Marauders, not Dorcas Meadowes."

I huffed. I really didn't want to through with his dinner. I wanted to stay as far away from Sirius Black as possible. At the momet it seemed like the smarted thing to do if I wanted to keep my life. That Dorcas Meadowes can be one scary and crazy chick when it comes to Black.

"Fine." I got the feeling if most of Hogwarts didn't have their eyes glued to us that James would have done a happy dance.

Merlin is going to get a real kick out of this.

* * *

><p>Dinner is over and dessert has been served. The only thing I have learned in this time is that the Marauders call my brother Lil Jay to keep from confusing James for James. Other than that not a single word has passed between the six of us.<p>

To make things worse Meadowes, I am not on first name bases with that jealous something that isn't nice, had taken the seat next to Black. She was glaring at me and kept touching his arm (which he always shrugged off), it was weird. I don't know whether or not if they're together at the moment but Meadowes was certainly trying to, er, mark her territory.

I was stabbing a piece of pie with my fork when Potter broke the silence.

"Since no one else is going to ask it, I will," There are so many ways this could go. "What did Rhonda mean about the cookies?"

I stopped stabbing my pie and looked across at Potter. Why he choose my brother to be his Mini Me I do not know. They look nothing a like. Potter had raven black hair, hazel eyes, a smaller nose, nicer cheekbones, and rumoredly awful vision. But he was forward just like James, my James, is. I can see how the whole James v. James thing could get confusing.

"You're on a first name bases with my mum?" I'm sure that answered Potter's question.

He nodded. "Your dad too. Now about those cookies."

"Right." I knew this was going to come up eventually. This was just something that could not be avoided. I did wish that Meadowes wasn't within earshot when I said it though. "Last year me and my friend Livvy were rating random people. Black's-"

"Sirius," I was so surprised to hear Black talk that I was taken aback for a moment. He hadn't said one word since I sat down. He didn't even say hello.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"My name is Sirius. Not Black." Look at that I'm on a first name bases with a Marauder. Don't I feel speical.

"Okay," I said not sure if I was smiling or not. I really hope I wasn't because I'm sure Meadowes would kill me in a slow and painful way if I was.

"Anyway like I was saying Sirius' name came up and Livvy said that boy has abs you could cook cookies off of. After I stopped laughing she beat me with a pillow until I agreed."

James, my James, was laughing before I stopped talking. I'm sure the other boys would be laughing if they knew Livvy. But they don't so they kind of stared at me. Though Meadowes looked ready to rip my throat out. Maybe I'll drop History of Magic and keep my life instead.

Potter smirked and crossed his arms on the table before leaning towards me slightly.

"Do you really agree?" Potter asked. "Do you think Sirius has abs you can bake cookies off of?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him shirtless," I admitted and Meadowes glare lightened slightly. "Do you?"

Three of the Marauders, and my brohter, burst into laughing fits at my question. Potter's mouth twitched like he wanted to laugh too but just continued to smirk and tried to look angry but it was easy to see that he wasn't.

Let me explain. I had meant to direct the question towards Meadowes and attempt to make amends with her because I really like History of Magic and don't want to have to drop the class. Even if I did I couldn't be sure if my life was going to stay intact. Meadowes seemed like the kind of girl that would stop at nothing in order to get what she wanted. Anyway when I asked the question I wasn't looking at Meadowes. I was looking at Potter.

"Sirius and I have a strictly platonic relationship," Potte said, giving into the smile. "We don't think of each that way."

"Sure you don't," I said, my tone teasing. "According to Hogwars legend you four know where all the secret passages ways are in the shcool. Something tells me that the word 'secret' has more than one meaning."

Beside me James, my James, struggled not to laugh. The Marauders were good sports though and laughed loudly. Meadowes on the other hand looked appalled at the fact that I could possibly hint at the two most sougt after boys in Hogwarts being gay. It looks like I'm funnier than my dad. That or the Marauders are very talented at fake laughing.

"I like you," Potter said pointing at me when he stopped laughing.

"Me too," Sirius agreed.

Now I know I'm smiling for sure.

I am honestly surprised that Meadowes didn't fling herself across the table and attack me. She really looked like she wanted to.

In hopes of living for another night at least I stood up from the table and yet another get away from Sirius and the Marauders.

"This as been fun but I've got to go."

I'm pretty sure that Merlin is laughing his bread off at me. Come to think of it I don't even know if Merlin has a bread. But he's definitely laughing something off at me.

A/N: Longest chapter yet! The next one will have more Raelyn and Sirius togetherness.

~Katie.

P.S. Marauder No. 5 you made my night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all those you review, you make me smile.

Unfortunately I do not come baring good news. I'm not giving up on Faded Photographs but I am competely stuck on where to go. I don't know how to go about Raelyn and Sirius time and I have been trying hard. I've had tons of ideas but none of them seem right. Any suggestions any of you might have are welcome. Until I can get over this road-block I won't be updating the story.

In the mean time I have also started another story, Goodbye Lullaby, which I will be putting up sometime in the near future. Hopefully Faded Photographs won't be far behind.

~Katie.


End file.
